united_antarcticans_of_awesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Fëanor Ford
Fëanor Ford Is the Parallel Version of the Prophet Fëanor Castro. He was encountered in Universe Fucktard Beta-Three-Seven. He is Co. Leader of the Facist Ned Party along side Adolf Gilles ( whom seemed to be the combined parallax versions of Adolf Hitler, James Gilles and the long forgotten pink Tellitubby).Ford is (Unlike Neds and creationists in our own universe) the kindest person in the entire Potatoverse(he was also an international ping-pong champion and stamp collector). His hobbies include. Listening to dubstep while shitting on Chinese Midgets and beating non-Neds to death with a cross shaped buckle bottle. Early life/Differing from the original. Apart from being in a Universe where Neds arm't the wretches they are here and is somehow led by them, Fords upbringing was near the same as our Cunter's was. There where ofcorse Minor differences, Like his Parents being heroin addicts. he had a pet role of duct tape, he was a creationist and most significant of all he wale a pale green colour. This was odd as Ford was an actual Half Mexican unlike The Prophet Cunter. At the age of Seven Ford shed his Pampers dry nights and was allowed to join what that universe calls a school. ( No work is done, its more like a dog pen or a pig sty for Ned kids.) While at this "school" he was nearly eaten by the sadlebagapus ( a half Ned half octopus creature) But was rescued by a Butch lesbian looking Neddette creature who claimed it'self to be Harvel. They shared Many a Bucky after that point. When Ford attended "Scumberbums Ned Academy for Bricking Windows" he was followed by Saddlebagapus and Devonian who was pretty much exactly the same ( the weird square headed specky cunt that he is.) Ford had rose to some sort of power among his fellow Neds and became increasingly more degenerate and yet even more god loving that ever. He was by far the post popular spastic in his school by this point witch caused him to form alliance with a German Ned named Adolf Gilles. There no no intellect at this school for Ford to be anything like the original Fëanor. The Aliance of Neds and Scum Unlike is our world, Neds are on every continent. Ford and his Parters got straight to work on planning how to unite all neds to take over the world and invade the moon or something like that. Ford had tasked Gilles to take over Europe as he had already united the German and Italian Ned army's to his side. Ford went to work on Africa as it had few army's or Ned resistance to fend him off Gilles had taken Europe quickly and had increased the Ned army population by 400 Million or so. With the new Ned troops at Fords disposal he started dispatching them all over Africa (apart from Madagascar because lemurs are mean). It took a few years but they eventually contoured 95% of Africa with the other 5% being held by all the tribes band together with the help of some gorillas. Conflict with East Asia They where going to attack Australia next but decided against such actions as it was run by the Kangaroos.The penguin/Ned war of Antarctica prevented them from having any bases there. and Due to Events that aspired in America they dicked against that too They managed to take the middle east easily but are still currently fighting to get past the Shitty wall of Asia manned by A Mongol by the same of Pithilia, Whom went by the name Pandaking. The Mongals and China (with the help of Japanese and Koreans) Had put up a mighty wall and had been building it for the past 20 years in anticipation for the Neds arrival. Ford had requested permission to speak with whom ever was in charge. Permission was granted unter the grounds that he had no weapons on him and he was to bring no more than one other Ned. The terms where agreed upon and he brought with him Devonian.. Ford was counselled by Pithillian (who claimed to be asian but looked like a racist squinting his eyes all the time.) who was currently sitting on a deckshair with a straw had and fishing pole trying to fish over the side of the wall. Kim Jong Willy also atended where he was brutally assassinated by Fords broken buckle bottle Ford escaped but left Devonian behind who was later set free for being irritating. The involvement of the U.A.A It was at this Time that the U.A.A had travelled to this world and discovered its shittyness and agreed to help out the Asians. They where only able to stay a month or two before the Rift between worlds closed, They helped reduce the Ned population of Fords armys and fortified their shitty wall. Not much is known about Ford after this point As the U.A.A never bothered to return